<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some help at night by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281583">Some help at night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gen, Stomach Ache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Security Puppet has some stomach problems</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some help at night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My writer's block finally ended and I came back<br/>i just now realized that there are very few FNAF stomachache fics in AO3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Security Puppet sat in the dark room of the Ultimate Custom Night office. He didn’t know what was happening inside him, but he just <em>couldn’t</em> stop or ignore the burning pain inside his grumbling belly. His stomach was distended horribly, and his slender structure made his bloated belly look like an odd pregnancy. He couldn’t blame anyone else but himself, though; He had nothing but pizza and soda before the night started, and he didn’t pay attention to how much he had. Security Puppet was amazed at how much he could eat in a few hours-But he still had a limit, which was exceeded, resulting in a noisy stomach ache. <em><strong>Gllurgle...grr…</strong></em></p><p>The striped puppet, despite his pain, leaned against his purple, striped box and watched the night guard work. There were only 3 hours left, and all there was to do was waiting out those three hours, then finding someone to help.</p><p>It had been about a half hour, and the night guard was still going strong. However, the guard did notice the odd noises coming from Security Puppet. After recognizing the noises as the angry growls of the puppet’s protesting stomach, he felt a bit empathetic, having also gone through that pain. Unfortunately, with the time-consuming job of warding off the animatronics keeping him busy, all he could do was mouth a “Sorry” towards him, then get back to work.</p><p>After a few more minutes, a bit of misfortune came for the guard as something caught both his and Security’s eyes. A black arm slowly made its way across the ceiling, seemingly magically fading into view, and then came a black, scrawny ribcage. Immediately, Security Puppet knew who it was: The infamous Nightmarionne. Unfortunately, the night guard didn’t catch on, and just seconds later the whole animatronic roster could hear the demonic screech of the nightmarish marionette.</p><p>“The n-nightmare is j-just beginning…” Nightmarionne growled, his glitching voice sending a chill down Security Puppet’s spine as the night guard was killed. After the kill, the stomach pain had started to be too much for Security Puppet, and he let out a pained “Nngh” as he sank into his box. Suddenly, the room grew quiet as the lights darkened, off until the next round.</p><p>The puppet animatronic sat in his box, hoping he wasn’t loud enough to get noticed. <em><strong>Slorrrrrsh… Grrgl… grrl</strong></em> His aching tummy decided that he <em>would</em> be noticed, though, and it made more noises.</p><p>“Who’s there?” Nightmarionne asked, approaching the box. He lifted the lid, seeing the hurting puppet. His white eyes met with Security Puppet’s yellow ones.</p><p>“A-Are you alright?” The scrawny, nightmarish puppet asked. Security Puppet shook his head.</p><p>“My stomach hurts.. Really badly… Agh!” Security Puppet responded, a sharp cramp causing him to yelp. Nightmarionne put a hand to Security’s bloated stomach, noticing how he grimaced at the touch, and then he thought for a few seconds.</p><p>“Right. C-Come on, we’re gonna get yo-you some help.” Nightmarionne said as he lifted the other puppet, the bell on his head jingling as he was picked up.</p><p>Sympathy filled Nightmarionne as he heard the pained gruts and moans of Security Puppet. What he was going thriugh was already bad, and the pain was probably getting <em>worse</em> when he was being carried. After a few minutes, Nightmarionne had encountered two other animatronics: Mr. Hippo and Orville Elephant.</p><p>“Hey, Nightmarionne. Why do you have Security Puppet?” Orville greeted and asked. <em><strong>grrrrrrrowwrrrr….</strong></em> Security Puppet winced as another cramp hit him, and he changed positions in the arms of Nightmarionne. </p><p>“Something’s wr-wrong with him. I don’t know what it is yet.” Nightmarionne replied. </p><p>“I see. Come with us, we’ll see what we can do.” Mr. Hippo told the nightmare puppet. The four headed down a hall towards a table, and Nightmarionne waited while the table was cleared of its party supplies, plates, and tablecloth. Once it was cleared, Security Puppet was carefully set down on the table, his head and neck elevated with a rolled-up tablecloth.</p><p>“We’ll take it from here, sir.” Mr. Hippo told Nightmarionne. The nightmare puppet left. Once he was gone, the hippo and elephant animatronics turned their attention back to the ailing puppet.</p><p>“So, what’s wrong? You seemed really sick when we first saw you.” asked Orville.</p><p>“I ate a lot before the night and now-Ooh! Ngh… My stomach just hurts a lot…” replied Security Puppet, his stomach gurgling.</p><p>“Can you tell us what you ate?” Mr. Hippo inquired.</p><p>“Pizza, soda, and I think I had some candy before the night started. Ooh!” Security cringed as his stomach contracted.</p><p>“Well, the only things I can think of are that you went over your limit, and all that sugar and soda probably gave you gas. Mr. Hippo and I have seen it a lot in the children and other animatronics. We have a solution, if you’ll let us.” Orville said. Security Puppet nodded.</p><p>Orville placed a hand on Security Puppet’s distended abdomen, carefully rubbing circles into it and gently pressing down on where his stomach was taut with air. The puppet winced as his stomach was rubbed, and then he started feeling weird. Orville sensed that something was happening, and he took his hands off.</p><p>“Security? Are you feeling okay?” Orville asked.</p><p>“I don’t know… Something just feels off in my-“ Security Puppet replied, a hand on his throat. Suddenly, a loud “Uuhrp!” came from the puppet animatronic, surprising the three.</p><p>“Well, at least we know it’s working. Should we try again?” Orville asked. Security Puppet nodded, and Orville continued rubbing Security’s stomach. <em><strong>grrrrrgl….glurrple…..grrrrr…</strong></em> Security Puppet whimpered as his aching belly churned.</p><p>“I know, it hurts. It’ll end soon, trust me.” Orville reassured as he gently rubbed the puppet animatronic’s belly. Security Puppet put a fist to his mouth and out came a few light belches.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Mr. Hippo asked.</p><p>“No… ” Security replied, “And I don’t understand why it’s not wor-uuuUUUU<em>HHHRRRRRPPP!</em>” The three animatronics were all surprised when a large belch erupted from Security Puppet, his mask loosening. </p><p>“Well, I guess it worked… Now are you feeling better?” Orville asked. </p><p>“My stomach still feels a bit full, but I’m feeling better.” replied Security Puppet.</p><p>“You’re probably still full because of all the food you ate. You just have to wait it out.” Mr. Hippo instructed. Security Puppet nodded, heading back to the office.</p><p>The next night was a bit more tolerable for Security Puppet. His stomach still hurt a bit, but as the night went on, the pain settled down. By the time the night guard reached 6 A.M., his pain was gone, and he could finally relax as he watched the night guard celebrate hitting 6 AM.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>